


“You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to.”

by blueberryblonde



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Sparring, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryblonde/pseuds/blueberryblonde
Summary: zuko is insecure
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	“You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to.”

**Author's Note:**

> pairing. zukka  
> warnings. none (ask to tag)  
> notes. first time writing for atla :)

firebenders rise with the sun, this is something known across all nations. sokka knew before he even moved into the palace, that firebenders rise with the sun. that doesn’t mean it was any easier to deal with never waking up with your boyfriend in the rare moments he’s not instantly busy waking up to being fire lord.

“zuko?” sokka called, not opening his eyes, but not feeling the warmth of his boyfriend.

“hmm? everything okay?” zuko said, his tone slightly out of it.

“everythings fine. other than the fact you’re not here.” sokka replied gently.

“sorry. um. thinking is all. do you, uh, need anything?” zuko asked nervously, fiddling with his sleep robes.

“yes. i need my boyfriend to tell me what’s bother him and then cuddle me.” sokka answered, sitting up on his elbows.

“nothing’s bothering me.” zuko said, kind of quietly, the look in his eye saying he would start getting defensive with whatever sokka said yes that wasn’t agreement.

“alright.” sokka said, not feeling like he should argue. zuko nodded and left the room, not waiting or expecting sokka to follow him. he knew where zuko would be.

suki and ty lee were sparring when sokka found them. sokka wasn’t looking too hard, walking through the gardens and waiting a bit to meet zuko at the turtleduck ponds.

“hey!” he waved excitedly at suki, turning it down when waving at ty lee.

“hai!” ty lee was much more enthusiastic as she waved, suki nodded towards him and took his appearance as a break to get water.

“i actually need to talk to you, if i’m not interrupting. anything going on with zuko lately?” sokka asked ty lee, her quickly doing a handstand and following suki to their stuff.

“other than the usual stress and stuff, none that i can think of. i know mai’s been out for a while but that hasn’t affected his mood in a while.” ty lee answered with a shrug, looking to suki.

“um. well. his workload has kind of been lessening? so he may have been thinking more since he kinda has the time now. he’s seemed pretty deep in thought when i’ve been checking in on him. maybe if there’s anything you guys talked about that he could think of now may have resurfaced?” suki offered, chugging the rest of her water.

sokka nodded in thanks and left, trying to think of what he should say to zuko, depending on which insecurity he’s been thinking about more lately. suki was usually right but he couldn’t think of anything they hadn’t talked about before. sokka knew that just talking doesn’t make it better, but zuko had promised to bring up issues.

sokka didn’t figure out what to say before he got to the turtleduck pond. “hey.”

“hey.” zuko quickly lied in sokka’s lap as he sat down.

“you okay?” sokka asked, hoping that just asking would give some answers.

“great.” zuko replieds sokka was apparently wrong.

“something’s up.”

zuko shrugged.

“please, tell me.”

“you’ve dated others.”

“i have.” sokka said, confused. that’s never been a problem ever, and it shouldn’t be. zuko has absolutely dated before too.

“you. actually it’s nothing.” zuko said, getting up, or attempting to. sokka let him sit up but wrapped an arm around him when he did.

“zuko.” was all sokka had to say to get zuko to relax in his arms.

“you know you don’t have to be with me right? if this is because i’m firelord or–”

“i’m going to cut you off right there. you’re wrong. you’re brain is a liar. you’re the one i love. you, not the firelord. zuko. i love you. you’re the only one i want to wake up next to. you’re the only one i want to spend the rest of my life with. i love you.”

“thank you, sokka.”

“anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> desperate for requests over on tumblr @overanalyzen


End file.
